This disclosure relates generally to plural component dispensing systems, and more particularly to the proportioning of multiple material components to achieve a target mixing ratio at multiple dispensing devices.
Material (e.g., fluid) proportioners include dispensing systems that receive separate inert material components, mix the components in a predetermined ratio, and then dispense the components as an activated compound. For example, material proportioners are often used to dispense epoxies and polyurethanes that solidify after mixing of a resin component and an activating material, which are individually inert. After mixing, an immediate chemical reaction begins that results in the cross-linking, curing, and solidification of the mixture. Therefore, the two components are routed separately into the proportioner so that they can remain segregated as long as possible. A dispensing device, such as a sprayer or other device, receives each component after it is pumped separately and mixes the components for delivery as an activated compound.
A typical proportioner includes positive displacement pumps that individually draw in material from separate sources and pump pressurized materials (e.g., fluids) to the dispensing device for mixing and application. The pumps are often driven in synchronicity by a common motor, typically an air motor, electric motor/drive, or hydraulic motor, having a reciprocating drive shaft. In multi-dispenser applications, a separate set of pumps is typically utilized (i.e., one for each material component) and regulated to achieve the target ratio at each of the multiple dispensers, thereby increasing the cost and space required to implement the multi-dispenser applications.